The present invention is in the field of devices, systems, methods, and computer program products for a smarter health conscious electroshock device with medical implant detection.
In an effort to reduce the number of fatalities and serious injury caused by ballistic firearms, electroshock devices (also known as “stun guns”) are commonly used by law enforcement personnel to subdue subjects. In addition to law enforcement personnel, electroshock devices are also used by corrections officers, transportation security officers, private security, and the military as a less-lethal means for incapacitating a hostile subject.